


A Lucky Accident

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean laid on the gurney and stared at the overhead lights, thinking how pretty they looked. He almost forgot how bad his head hurt.  The nurse had just left after telling him he needed stitches on his head and that the doctor would be in soon.He was looking around, thinking how fuzzy the room looked, when a man walked in. Dean squinted to make him out.“Wow! You’re… You’re Dr. Sexy!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	A Lucky Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is Medical AU.  
> All the love to my beta, katelyndeveraux!

Dean laid on the gurney and stared at the overhead lights, thinking how pretty they looked. He almost forgot how bad his head hurt. The nurse had just left after telling him he needed stitches on his head and that the doctor would be in soon. He was just happy he hadn’t thrown up again. 

Damn Benny. He should have been more careful, instead he whacked Dean in the head with a two by four. It was an accident, sure, but still… Benny had been horrified and insisted on calling an ambulance, just because he’d knocked Dean out for a second. Total overreaction.

He was looking around, thinking how fuzzy the room looked, when a man walked in. Dean squinted to make him out.

“Wow! You’re… You’re Dr. Sexy!”

The gorgeous man chuckled. “Thanks, but I’m actually Dr. Novak. I’m here to stitch up your head and get you admitted.”

“You’re so pretty…”

Again, the doctor laughed, while he washed his hands and slapped on some gloves. He pulled the bedside table closer, sitting on a stool near Dean’s head.

“So, Mr. Winchester, you’ve got a minor concussion. We’ll be keeping you here overnight for observation.”

Dean nodded, staring at the doctor as if he were mesmerized.

“Okay, doc. But will you stay with me? Pretty please?”

Dr. Novak smiled at him while he injected the site for numb it. “I can’t, I’m afraid. I’m on all night. But if you’re good, I’ll come by and see you in the morning.”

Dean got serious. “Oh, I’ll be good, doc! I can be very good.”

Dean stared at the doctor while he was stitching up his head.The light behind his head looked very much like a halo.

“Are you an angel?”

The doctor smiled at him. “Afraid not. If I were an angel, I could just heal you without the need for stitches.”

Dean nodded. That made sense.

The doctor stood up. “Alright, Mr. Winchester, all done.”

“Dean.”

The doctor tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“It’s Dean. I’m Dean.”

Novak smiled again. “Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “I  _ knew _ you were an angel!”

Castiel laughed. “Nope, just named after one. They will be in soon to take you to your room.”

Dean held up a finger. “Remember, you promised to come see me in the morning!”

Dr. Novak nodded. “Indeed I did. I’ll see you in the morning, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes slowly with a groan. His head hurt. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was, then it all came flooding back. He was in the hospital. Fucking Benny.

He pulled himself up with a grunt and found the bed control. He used it to raise the head.

He looked around, almost swallowing his tongue when he saw Dr. Novak, dozing in a chair near the bed.

He remembered Castiel from the emergency room. He didn’t remember everything he’d said to him, his memory was pretty fuzzy. But he did remember that amazing face, it was etched in his memory.

He reached for a cup of water, taking a long sip from the straw but never taking his eyes off Castiel

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. That smile, those eyes… they lit up the room.

“Good morning, Dean. How are you feeling?”

Dean smiled. “Morning, Cas. I can’t believe you’re here.”

Cas stood up, walking to the bed. “I made a promise. Now, how do you feel?”

Dean took stock. Other than a headache, he felt fine. He told Cas that.

Cas pulled a penlight out of his pocket and checked Dean’s pupils.   
“You definitely seem better. You can get out of here whenever you’re ready.”

Dean thought a minute. He’d come by ambulance, so he needed a way home.

“I’m gonna have to find someone to come and get me.”

Cas smiled at him. “I would be more than willing to take you home.”

Dean felt a thrill run through him, But still… “Hey, you worked all night. I would think you’d want to go home, get some sleep.

“I’ve got the next three days off. I can catch up on my sleep anytime.”

“In that case, I accept on one condition.”

Cas perked up one eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Dean grinned. “We stop for breakfast. On me. I’m starving.”

Cas chuckled. “That can be arranged. Now go get dressed while I sign you out.”

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He suddenly became aware that his ass was hanging out of the hospital gown. He grabbed it, pulling it around him and walked to the closet to retrieve his clothes. 

He was pulling in his boots when Cas came back with papers. “Here are your discharge orders. Ready?”

Dean laced up his boot, standing up with a grin. “Sure am!” His smile faded when he saw the wheel chair.

“Dean, it’s hospital policy. Get in.”

Dean sat down with a sigh. Cas pushed him to the front entrance. “Sit here while I go get my car.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when Cas pulled up in a gold Lincoln, older than shit.

When Cas got out, Dean stood up. “Dude, this is your car?”

Cas looked at it then back at Dean. “Yes, it is. Is something wrong with it?”

Dean laughed. “Nothing, if your side job is a pimp.”

Cas huffed. “Just get in.”

Dean directed him to a small diner close to his apartment. “They have awesome breakfasts in here.”

They chatted while they ate. Cas learned that Dean did construction, how his best friend accidentally smacked him with a board, and that he had one younger brother in college. Dean learned that Cas came from a large family that he didn’t have contact with.

“They didn’t react very well when I came out as gay.”

“That’s too bad, Cas.”

Cas drove him home, walked him in to his apartment, and stood looking around.

“I’d kinda like it if you stayed a while”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that, Dean.

Cas made him take some Tylenol, then they watched a movie. 

Dean made the first move. They made out, just kissing. Dean really wanted to take it further but Cas wouldn’t. “You just had a concussion. You don’t need to stress your body.”

Dean pouted. “It’s the exact opposite of stress if you do it right.”

Cas kissed him. “Take my word for it, we’ll have plenty of time to take this further.”

Cas was true to his word. He came back every day of his three days off, and spent the night on the second day. 

They were living together six months later. 

  
  



End file.
